1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for fabricating a microstructure array, a method for fabricating a mold or a master of a mold (in the specification the term “mold” is chiefly used in a broad sense including both a mold and a master of a mold) for forming a microstructure array, a method for fabricating a microstructure array using the mold, and a microstructure array. This invention particularly relates to a mold for forming a microlens array, a method for fabricating the mold, and a method for fabricating the microlens array using the mold.
2. Description of the Related Background Art
A microlens array typically has a structure of arrayed minute lenses each having a diameter from about 2 or 3 microns to about 200 or 300 microns and an approximately semispherical profile. The microlens array is usable in a variety of applications, such as liquid-crystal display devices, optical receivers and inter-fiber connections in optical communication systems.
Meanwhile, earnest developments have been made with respect to a surface emitting laser and the like which can be readily arranged in an array form at narrow pitches between the devices. Accordingly, there exists a significant need for a microlens array with narrow lens intervals and a large numerical aperture (NA).
Likewise, a light receiving device, such as a charge coupled device (CCD), has been repeatedly decreased in size as semiconductor processing techniques have been developed and advanced. Therefore, also in this field, the need for a microlens array with narrow lens intervals and a large NA is increasing.
In the field of such a microlens, a desirable structure is a microlens with a large light-condensing efficiency which can highly efficiently utilize light incident on its lens surface.
Further, similar desires exist in the fields of optical information processing, such as optical parallel processing-operations, and optical interconnections. Furthermore, active or self-radiating type display devices, such as electroluminescence (EL) panels, have been enthusiastically studied and developed, and a highly-defined and highly-luminous display has been proposed. In such a display, there is a heightened desire for a microlens array which can be produced at a relatively low cost and with a large area, as well as with a small lens size and a large NA.
There are presently a number of prior art methods for fabricating microlenses.
In a prior art microlens-array fabrication method using an ion exchange method (see M. Oikawa, et al., Jpn. J. Appl. Phys. 20 (1) L51-54, 1981), a refractive index is raised at plural places in a substrate of multi-component glass. A plurality of lenses are thus formed places with a high-refractive index. In this method, however, the lens diameter cannot be large, compared with the intervals between lenses. Hence it is difficult to design a lens with a large NA. Further, the fabrication of a large-area microlens array is not easy since a large scale manufacturing apparatus, such as an ion diffusion apparatus, is required to produce such a microlens array. Moreover, an ion exchange process is needed for each glass, in contrast with a molding method using a mold. Therefore, variations of lens quality, such as a focal length, are likely to increase between lots unless the management of fabrication conditions in the manufacturing apparatus is carefully conducted. In addition, to the above, the cost of this method is relatively high, as compared with the method using a mold.
Further, in the ion exchange method, alkaline ions for ion-exchange are indispensable in a glass substrate, and therefore, the material of the substrate is limited to alkaline glass. The alkaline glass is, however, unfit for a semiconductor-based device which needs to be free of alkaline ions. Furthermore, since a thermal expansion coefficient of the glass substrate greatly differs from that of a substrate of a light radiating or receiving device, misalignment between the microlens array and the devices is likely to occur due to a misfit between their thermal expansion coefficients as an integration density of the devices increases.
Moreover, a compressive strain inherently remains on the glass surface which is processed by the ion exchange method. Accordingly, the glass tends to warp, and hence, a difficulty in joining or bonding between the glass and the light radiating or receiving device increases as the size of the microlens array increases.
In another prior art microlens-array fabrication method using a resist reflow (or melting) method (see D. Daly, et al., Proc. Microlens Arrays Teddington., p23-34, 1991), resin formed on a substrate is cylindrically patterned using a photolithography process and a microlens array is fabricated by heating and reflowing the resin. Lenses having various shapes can be fabricated at a low cost by this resist reflow method. Further, this method has no problems of thermal expansion coefficient, warp and so forth, in contrast with the ion exchange method.
In the resist reflow method, however, the profile of the microlens is strongly dependent on the thickness of resin, wetting conditions between the substrate and resin, and the heating temperature. Therefore, variations between lots are likely to occur while fabrication reproducibility per a single substrate surface is high.
Further, when adjacent lenses are brought into contact with each other due to the reflow, a desired lens profile cannot be secured due to the surface tension. Accordingly, it is difficult to achieve a high light-condensing efficiency by bringing the adjacent lenses into contact and decreasing an unused area between the lenses. Furthermore, when a lens diameter from about 20 or 30 microns to about 200 or 300 microns is desired, the thickness of deposited resin must be large enough to obtain a spherical surface by the reflow. It is, however, difficult to uniformly and thickly deposit the resin material having desired optical characteristics (such as refractive index and optical transmissivity). Thus, it is difficult to produce a microlens with a large curvature and a relatively large diameter.
In another prior art method, an original plate of a microlens is fabricated, lens material is deposited on the original plate and the deposited lens material is then separated. The original plate or mold is fabricated by an electron-beam lithography method (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 1 (1989)-261601), or a wet etching method (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 5 (1993)-303009). In these methods, the microlens can be reproduced by molding, variations between lots are unlikely to occur, and the microlens can be fabricated at a low cost. Further, the problems of alignment error and warp due to the difference in the thermal expansion coefficient can be solved, in contrast with the ion exchange method.
In the electron-beam lithography method, however, an electron-beam lithographic apparatus is expensive and a large investment in equipment is needed. Further, it is difficult to fabricate a mold having a large area more than 100 cm2 (100 cm-square) because the electron beam impact area is limited.
Further, in the wet etching method, since an isotropic etching using a chemical action is principally employed, an etching of the metal plate into a desired profile cannot be achieved if the composition and crystalline structure of the metal plate vary even slightly. In addition, etching will continue unless the plate is washed immediately after a desired shape is obtained. When a minute microlens is to be formed, a deviation of the shape from the desired one is possible due to etching lasting during a period from the time a desired profile is reached to the time the microlens is reached.
Further, there also exists a mold fabrication method using an electroplating technique (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6 (1994)-27302). In this method, an insulating film having a conductive layer formed on one surface thereof and an opening is used, the electroplating is performed with the conductive layer acting as a cathode, and a protruding portion acting as a mother mold for a lens is formed on a surface of the insulating film. The process of fabricating the mold by this method is simple, and cost is reduced. Similar such methods are also disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8 (1996)-258051 and Japanese Patent Publication No. 64 (1989)-10169.
The problem occurring when a plated layer is formed in an opening by the electroplating technique will be described by reference to FIGS. 1A and 1B. FIGS. 1A and 1B illustrate a radius variation or distribution of plated layers 105 formed in a two-dimensional array on a substrate 101. In the above fabrication method using electroplating in an electroplating bath, a distribution or variation of an elecroplating-current density occurs over the substrate 101 due to a pattern of the openings (i.e., the electrode pattern) formed in an insulating mask layer 103 to expose an electrode layer 102. More specifically, the electric field is unevenly concentrated (stronger in a peripheral region than in a central region), and the electroplating growth is hence promoted near the periphery of the pattern of the arrayed openings. As a result, there is a distribution or variation of the size of semispherical microstructures 105 on the substrate. Therefore, when this substrate is used as a mold for forming a microlens array, the specifications of respective microlenses vary over the array.